The Lies of Goodbyes
by del1cate
Summary: He just didn't expect today to be the day. It was always tomorrow when they would finally be caught, when someone would finally best them. Never today, he wasn't ready for it today. What was Nero without his Dante? Reboot Dante x Nero. Just a one-shot now it was originally going to have a lemon but i like the way it ends.


A little something i thought of this morning. Brace yourselves for a depressing chapter one.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Once more I'll say goodbye to you_  
_Things happen but we don't really know why_  
_If it's supposed to be like this_  
_Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?_  
_Oh, yeah_

_Torn apart at the seams of my dreams turn to tears_  
_I'm not feelin' this situation_  
_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide_  
_It's the best place to be when you're feeling like_

* * *

Nero awoke in total bliss, breathing in the sweet musk embedded in the white sheets and red fluffy comforter. His bare back bathed in stripes of white morning light, streaming in through the heavy maroon drapes.

Dante rolled out of bed carefully, trying not to disturb the drowsy half-devil. He swiftly pulled on his standard black jeans, boots and white tank. The rustle of fabric covering skin caused Nero's eyes to flutter, and the teen contemplated getting up too. However, he found that his body was too asleep at this point in time to move.

Dante ran his hands through his short black hair, and was about to grab his amulet off the dresser, before Nero made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Where you going?"

Dante grinned. "Out. I'll be back soon." With that, he bent over to place a chaste kiss on Nero's cheek, grabbed his coat and left. The young hunter sat up slowly, white locks tousled from sleep. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to sort through the knots when a gleam of red caught his eye.

Dante's amulet.

He never went anywhere without it.

Nero grabbed the chain and ran his finger over the glossy surface of the gem. It gave off a luminescent glow, and felt hot in the palm of his human hand. He had to stop Dante to give it to him.

He opened the door to their small house, and ran down the hall, throwing open the front door open, clad only in black, tight fitting boxer briefs.

He called out to Dante who was standing at the end of the drive, back turned. He didn't see the man standing there, the man who had caused Dante to freeze up.

"Dante, dear boy. Did you think you could get away with the kind of debt you're in?"

* * *

_Me_  
_Yeah_  
_All these things I hate revolve around_

_Me_  
_Yeah_  
_Just back off before I snap_

_And you'll see_  
_Me_  
_All these things I hate revolve around_

_Me_  
_Yeah_  
_Just back off before I snap_

* * *

Nero choked. Dante turned, attuned to the sound of Nero's voice and he _smiled_, about to say his name when a bright, terrible golden light tore through the ground where he stood. Thick columns of flames consumed the Nephilim, a thick scream pierced the air. It took Nero moments to realize that _he_ was the one who was screaming.

He ran to the light, the fire, but then it was gone. Vanished. He ran his fingers through his hair again, tearing at the strands and screaming bloody murder. Hot tears streaked his cheeks. Taking painful, ragged breaths his chest heaved with sheer panic and he looked up just in time to see the figure walking away from the scorched earth.

His hair was long, black and utterly beautiful. He walked away; back straight and shoulders back like a soldier or a king. He was dressed impeccably in a black pinstripe blazer, pants and a cane complete with diamante skull.

_No _

**No**

"NO!" Nero tore his hands down his face, not comprehending what just took place.

If he had only gotten up sooner.

If he had only noticed the necklace sooner.

If he had only been a few seconds earlier, then maybe just maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Dante!" He cried the Nephilim's name, over and over before he collapsed onto the sun-scorched concrete.

"What do I do? Dante…" Of course, they couldn't expect to go on forever this way. He just didn't expect today to be the day. It was always tomorrow when they would finally be caught, when someone would finally best them. Never today, he wasn't ready for it today.

To say he never saw it coming would be a lie, he just never saw it coming _today._ "Not now… Please… No…"

* * *

_Torn apart of the seams of my dreams, turn to tears_  
_I'm not feelin' this situation_  
_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide_  
_It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me_

* * *

He lay in their bed, now so chilling. It was happening again, all in his mind. He ran out the door calling Dante's name. The fire. The flames. His own scream cutting the air like a knife. He opened his palm, to find the amulet there, digging into skin, almost deep enough to reach the bone. He clutched it so hard; he didn't notice the blood streaming down his hand, onto their clean white sheets.

He called out to Dante, and he turned and smiled. He had smiled at him. Why would he smile? Did he know what was going to happen in the next few moments? He didn't even say goodbye.

_He didn't even say goodbye. _

He buried his face in Dante's pillow. It smelt like citrus shampoo, and Dante. His tears were dry by now; all that was left was a heaving chest. He hiccuped almost painfully, trying to calm down but only becoming more hysterical.

"He isn't gone. He isn't gone." He repeated the mantra over to himself, softly until his own lies carried him off to sleep.

* * *

There we go, I've rated it M because, knowing me there will be eventual lemons. Tell me what you think? I swear it won't continue to be this sad.

I was listening to my iPod, and All These Things I Hate came on, and well this is what i thought up. Sort of like the video clip, but i've adapted it to fit Dante and Nero, and good old Lucifer.

Thanks~


End file.
